1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing polysaccharide nanocomposite particles and its use, and especially relates to a method for preparing polysaccharide nanocomposite particles for inducing cancer cell apoptosis and its use.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Nanotechnology is directed to the study of novel physical and chemical properties of various substances on the atomic or molecular scale. Generally, nanomaterials are materials with particle sizes between about 1 to about 100 nanometers, and have advantages of a small size, controllable shape, high ratio of surface area to volume, and high packing density. Nanotechnology has been widely applied to various industries, including traditional industries (such as chemical engineering, material, and energy industries) and high-tech industries (such as electronic, photoelectric, and biomedical material fields).
In the field of biomaterials, nanotechnology is mainly applied in the development of pharmaceutical nanocarriers. Pharmaceutical nanocarriers can improve pharmacokinetics properties, and precisely control drug delivery mechanisms. For example, the toxicity of some medicaments can be significantly reduced by designing and controlling the size and surface properties of pharmaceutical carriers, thereby reducing the adverse effects of the medicaments, and even increasing the bioavailability. In addition, some medicaments have poor water solubility, and the water solubility of these medicaments can be increased when carried by pharmaceutical nanocarriers, which extends the application range of these medicaments accordingly.
Presently, there are many methods for preparing pharmaceutical nanocarriers in different forms, such as nanoparticles, nanoliposomes, solid lipid nanoparticles, pharmaceutical magnetic nanoparticles, etc. However, the steps of conventional methods for preparing pharmaceutical nanocarriers are complicated and have many limitations, and the carrying effect of the resultant nanocarriers is usually unsatisfying.
For example, Song H. et al. combined an oil phase solution with a liquid phase solution, and separated the obtained particles by a high pressure homogenizer to prepare solid lipid nanoparticles. Even though the drug coating ratio of these solid lipid nanoparticles can reach 80%, this method is not applicable to medicaments which are sensitive to shear force. In addition, the emulsifier used in this method may remain in the products, and reduce the purity and quality of the products. This method can be seen in Song H. et al., Characterization and In Vivo Evaluation of Novel Lipid-Chlorambucil Nanospheres Prepared Using a Mixture of Emulsifiers for Parenteral Administration, Int. J. Nanomedicine, 2010, Nov. 9; 5:933-42, which is incorporated hereinto by reference. In addition, there is also a conventional method in which a silica sol is slowly dropped into a tilmicosin antibiotic solution, and the solution is stirred at room temperature for about 20 minutes to obtain nanoparticles. Although this process is simpler, the highest drug coating ratio is merely about 64%, showing a poor carrying effect. This method can be seen in Meirong Song et al., The Controlled Release of Tilmicosin from Silica Nanoparticles, Drug Dev. Ind. Pharm., 2011 Jan. 5, which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a novel and simple method for preparing polysaccharide nanocomposite particles of an anti-cancer medicament carried by polysaccharides. The nanocomposite particles of the present invention have advantages that include a good coating ratio, high bioavailability, wide applicability, etc.